Pierwszy krok
by betka23
Summary: Tym razem to Romano wykonuje pierwszy krok. Spamano.


Sportowa torba zaszurała głośno, gdy Hiszpania przesunął ją po podłodze obok plastikowego krzesełka. W hali jednego z rzymskich lotnisk, wyjątkowo tłocznej o tej porze, rozbrzmiewał szum przemieszczających się w pośpiechu ludzi, głównie młodych i w dużych grupach. Dla wielu Nowy Rok był ostatnim dniem urlopu, w którym mogli wrócić do domów po sylwestrowych szaleństwach.

\- Jest jeszcze wcześnie, możesz jeszcze zdrzemnąć się po powrocie do domu - odezwał się Antonio, odwracając się do stojącego obok Lovina. - Nie musisz ze mną czekać.

\- Oczywiście, że nie muszę - odpowiedział chłopak, o wiele ostrzej, niż to było konieczne. - Tylko cię odprowadziłem, dalej sobie poradzisz.

\- Mogę cię uścisnąć? - zapytał Antonio, zatrzymując go, gdy już odwracał się w kierunku wyjścia. Uśmiechnął się i uniósł ręce w obronnym geście, gdy Romano łypnął na niego groźnie. - Na pożegnanie.

Przez chwilę na twarzy Lovina malowało się wahanie. W końcu jednak skinął głową i nie patrząc na Antonia pozwolił się objąć.

Otoczyło go znajome ciepło. Futerko obszywające kaptur kurtki Hiszpanii połaskotało go w policzek, gdy nieposłuszne ciało odruchowo wtuliło się w niego. Odetchnął głęboko, wdychając zapach, kryjący się w zagłębieniu kołnierza, tuż przy szyi.

\- Jesteś pewien? - usłyszał stłumiony głos Antonia. Jego ramiona objęły go mocniej, jakby bał się, że Lovino ucieknie. Chłopak zacisnął wargi, próbując powstrzymać ich drżenie.

\- Tak - odpowiedział w końcu i odsunął się. Musiał się odsunąć, bo im dłużej tak stał, tym trudniej było mu to zrobić.

Dłonie Antonia przesunęły się z jego pleców na ramiona i wyżej, aż ujęły jego twarz i uniosły do góry zmuszając, by spojrzał mu w oczy.

\- Ty naprawdę jesteś tego pewien - powiedział Hiszpania po chwili. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie i dotknął czołem czoła chłopaka. Palce na jego policzkach drżały lekko, jakby z zimna.

\- A co ty sobie, kurna, myślałeś - odparował Lovino, ale bez zwykłych emocji. Oderwał od siebie ręce Antonia i odwrócił się do wyjścia. - Na razie, kretynie.

Na postoju taksówek wyciągnął telefon i szybko wybrał numer.

\- Przyjedź do mnie - rzucił do mikrofonu, gdy tylko usłyszał rozespany głos po drugiej stronie. Z jego ust wydobyła się para i uleciała w mroźne powietrze. - Nieważne, że jest wcześnie, spakuj się i przyjedź. Czy chociaż raz mógłbyś zrobić to, o co proszę, bez cholernych problemów?  
W słuchawce usłyszał zaniepokojone pytanie. Czy jego brat naprawdę miał jakiś szósty zmysł?

\- Nic się nie stało, do cholery! - niemal krzyknął. Zerknął na oburzonych jego wybuchem ludzi wsiadających do taksówki i dodał nieco ciszej. - Nic się nie stało, po prostu...

Czuł, że dłonie drżą mu tak bardzo, że za chwilę upuści telefon, a nogi uginają się pod nim. Opadł powoli w kucki, ignorując zaniepokojonych przechodniów, i oparł czoło o ramię. Na materiale płaszcza dało się wyczuć słaby zapach hiszpańskiej wody kolońskiej. Docisnął telefon do ucha.

\- Zerwaliśmy ze sobą - powiedział w końcu.

* * *

\- Mówiłeś serio?

\- Niby o czym?

\- No wiesz... O tych trzech posiłkach, drzemce i paście.

Romano zmarszczył brwi, próbując zrozumieć, o co chodzi Hiszpanii. Naraz poczerwieniał jak burak.

\- I-idioto, po co mi to przypominasz! - Grzmotnął pięścią w ramię Antonia, który roześmiał się. - No i z czego się, kurna, śmiejesz? Kretyn!

Hiszpania uchylił się przed kolejnym ciosem. Śmiał się jeszcze przez chwilę, za nic mając sobie wyzwiska, po czym opadł na kanapę obok nabzdyczonego i wciąż zaczerwienionego Lovina.

\- Zapytałem cię o to - odezwał się, nie patrząc na Romano - bo pomyślałem sobie, że... tak właściwie to dałoby się zrobić. Te trzy posiłki.

Spojrzał w bok, prosto w szeroko otwarte ze zdumienia oczy Lovina.

\- Roma... - zaczął znowu, uśmiechając się lekko. Uniósł dłoń i odgarnął mu włosy z czoła. - Spróbujemy?

\- Pajac! - burknął Lovino, odwracając się od niego.

Hiszpania westchnął i poprawił się na kanapie. Naraz poczuł, że o jego ramię opierają się plecy Lovina.

\- Te trzy posiłki to było minimum - powiedział chłopak, nie patrząc na niego i chowając głowę w ramionach. Antonio widział jedynie czubki jego zaczerwienionych uszu. - W takim układzie... możemy spróbować.

Kilkanaście miesięcy później próba zakończyła się niepowodzeniem, choć może bardziej wyglądało to na nieprzedłużenie umowy po okresie próbnym. Tak też wszyscy to traktowali.

To Lovino zakończył ich związek. Po prostu uznał, że i tak prędzej czy później to się rozpadnie z tego czy owego powodu, bo tak na ogół bywało wśród personifikacji. Nie było sensu ciągnąć dalej czegoś skazanego na porażkę.

Przynajmniej taką wersję zdarzeń sobie wmawiał.

Naprawdę bardziej obawiał się, że zaangażuje się za bardzo, a potem zostanie sam. Jak zawsze. Odciął się więc, zanim byłoby za późno.

O słuszności swojej decyzji utwierdził się już na pierwszej konferencji, która miała miejsce kilka tygodni po ich rozstaniu. Hiszpania podszedł do niego i jakby nigdy nic zapytał, co u niego słychać. Pogadali chwilę, Antonio pożartował, po czym klepnął go w ramię i usiadł do konferencyjnego stołu. Zachowywał się... normalnie. Jakby wcześniejsze wydarzenia nic dla niego nie znaczyły.

"Bo pewnie nie znaczyły", pomyślał wówczas Lovino, wyżywając się werbalnie na bracie i jego kumplu hodowanym na kartoflach za to, że żyją.

Mijał czas. Spotkał Hiszpanię raz u Feliciano, gdy przyjechał w odwiedziny, a potem na jeszcze jednej konferencji - zachowywali się normalnie, bez żalu czy zbędnych pretensji. Ich relacje wróciły do tych sprzed związku.

I nic bardziej nie drażniło Lovina. Dlaczego? Nie wiedział, choć wkrótce miało się to zmienić.

Pod koniec lutego odbyła się następna konferencja, ostatnia w sezonie zimowym. Za namową Danii kilka państw wybrało się po zebraniu na pobliskie lodowisko, by skorzystać jeszcze z uroków mroźnej pogody.

\- Że też, kurna, dałem się namówić - burczał Lovino w szalik, kurczowo trzymając się bandy. Obok na łyżwach szusował Hiszpania, któremu szeroki uśmiech nie schodził z twarzy.

\- Nie przejmuj się, to jest bardzo proste. Zaraz załapiesz, o co chodzi.

\- Ja wiem, o co chodzi! Tylko cholernie długo nie jeździłem!

\- Chwyć mnie za rękę. Pomogę ci.

Lovino spojrzał na niego nieufnie.

\- Jeśli przez ciebie się przewrócę, to cię zabiję - zagroził, łapiąc dłoń Antonia. Zachwiał się niepewnie, gdy jego biodra wysunęły się do przodu, a plecy do tyłu. - Cholera jasna!

\- Trzymam cię, nie bój się - Hiszpania chwycił go za drugą rękę i powoli sunął do tyłu, ciągnąc Lovina, który coraz pewniej stawiał kolejne kroki.

Naraz Antonio go wypuścił jego dłonie. Chłopak zamachał wściekle rękoma, próbując utrzymać równowagę.

\- Nie puszczaj mnie, idioto, nie puszczaj mnie! - wrzasnął spanikowany. Antonio roześmiał się głośno.

\- Świetnie sobie radzisz beze mnie!

Jego uśmiech zgasł, jak tylko padły te słowa, nabierając innego znaczenia. Hiszpania okręcił się na jednej nodze, żeby tylko Lovino nie zobaczył wyrazu jego twarzy. Ale było już za późno.

Dla niego ich związek nie był niczym.

Więc dlaczego próbował udawać, że jest inaczej? Chwiejąc się na łyżwach Romano ruszył za Antoniem.

\- Ej! O co ci niby chodzi? - zawołał, gdy nie mógł za nim nadążyć. - Zgodziłeś się wtedy bez protestu i wyjechałeś, to dlaczego masz teraz do mnie pretensje? Dlaczego wtedy nie walczyłeś?

\- Bo ty-uch! - odkrzyknął Hiszpania, próbując się odwrócić i naraz upadł. Przejechał na plecach kilka metrów, gubiąc po drodze czapkę, która leżała smętnie na środku lodowiska.

\- O cholera - mruknął Romano i niezgrabnie doturlał się do wciąż leżącego z rękami nad głową Antonia. Przykucnął przy nim, opierając ręce na lodzie. - Hej, idioto, żyjesz?

Naraz ręce Hiszpanii wystrzeliły w powietrze i pociągnęły chłopaka w dół za szyję, przyciskając go do puchowej kurtki. Zapach mężczyzny uderzył w Lovina z obezwładniającą intensywnością, niemal sprawiając, że wtulił się w jego źródło.

\- Puszczaj mnie, ty pacanie, co ty wyprawiasz, do ciężkiej...

\- Nie mogłem cię wtedy nie puścić - Antonio uścisnął go mocniej, uciszając protesty. Jego policzek przywierał do czoła Lovina i z każdym słowem jego usta muskały skórę chłopaka. - Bo nigdy byś nie wrócił.

\- Co to za głupia logika - mruknął Romano, zły na siebie, że nie może go odepchnąć i ulega sytuacji. Zupełnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo tęsknił za tą bliskością. "Gdybym mógł", pomyślał, wciskając policzek w kurtkę Antonia, "gdybym mógł, to...".

\- Zostałbym tak z tobą na zawsze - powiedział cicho Hiszpania.

Oczy Lovina otworzyły się nagle, gdy poderwał głowę. Poczuł ukłucie dawnego lęku, który wcześniej kazał mu zakończyć to wszystko.

\- Na zawsze, akurat - warknął, wyrywając się z uścisku. Odepchnął próbującą zatrzymać go rękę i gramoląc się na kolanach, doczołgał się do bandy. - Nie ma żadnego cholernego "na zawsze"!

\- Romano, poczekaj!

Ale on nie czekał. Trzymając się bandy dotarł do wyjścia z lodowiska. Gdy zdejmował łyżwy, zerknął jeszcze na lodowisko, na którym Francis tłumaczył coś Hiszpanii, gorączkowo gestykulując w jego stronę. Ale Antonio tylko pokręcił głową, nie ruszając się z miejsca.

\- I to jest twoje "na zawsze", tak? - powiedział do siebie, głęboko dotknięty tym widokiem. Wtedy Antonio podniósł na niego wzrok i popatrzył na niego prosząco, jakby coś powstrzymywało go przed pójściem za nim i tylko Lovino mógł mu pomóc.

Gdy Romano kierował się w stronę budynku konferencyjnego, dusząc nieoczekiwane łzy, zdał sobie sprawę z jednej rzeczy, którą do tej pory skrzętnie wypierał: było za późno.

Zaangażował się za bardzo.

* * *

Kolejne spotkania nie były już tak normalne. Pewnie wcześniejsze też nie były, ale dopiero teraz Lovino zauważył, jak trudno jest mu przebywać w tym samym pomieszczeniu, co Antonio, jak bardzo był świadomy każdego jego słowa i gestu, jak bardzo każdy, nawet najdrobniejszy i najbardziej przypadkowy dotyk nim wstrząsał. Starał się więc ograniczyć kontakty z Hiszpanią do niezbędnego minimum, ale ciągła czujność go wykańczała. Zrobił się jeszcze bardziej opryskliwy i ponury, co nie uszło uwadze pozostałych państw, w tym jego brata.

\- Coś się stało z Antoniem? - zapytał Feliciano na przerwie w kolejnej, majowej konferencji . - Wszystko było między wami dobrze, ale od jakiegoś czasu go unikasz...

\- Nie twój interes. Przestań się mnie czepiać i zajmij się swoimi sprawami.

\- Ja się tylko martwię...

\- Jesteś głupi czy co? Powiedziałem, żebyś mi dał spokój!

Uniósł ramię, gotów zdzielić swojego durnego brata, gdy wtem powstrzymał go Hiszpania. Chwycił go za rękę i spojrzał na niego gniewnie.

\- Musimy porozmawiać - rzucił tylko i pociągnął go za sobą, nie bacząc na wyzwiska i protesty. Niemal zawlókł Lovina do łazienki, gdzie wepchnął go do kabiny i zamknął drzwi. Dopiero wtedy go puścił.

\- Po co mnie tu przyprowadziłeś? - warknął Vargas, starając się zachować jak największy dystans, co w maleńkiej kabinie było niemal niemożliwe. Uciekł pod samą ścianę, ale wciąż był za blisko.

\- Co się z tobą ostatnio dzieje? Zachowujesz się okropnie.

\- Och, zawsze chciałem, by ktoś prawił mi morały w kiblu!

\- I wyżywasz się na Feliciano. Przecież nic ci nie zrobił.

Twarz Lovina drgnęła na wzmiankę o bracie. Coś się w nim zagotowało.

\- A co ty się tak nagle przejmujesz moim bratem? - syknął wściekle. - Co, lecisz teraz na niego?

Oczy Antonia pociemniały, gdy zrobił krok w przód niemal tłamsząc Lovina swoją sylwetką. Ten, gdyby mógł, wtopiłby się w ścianę, byle nie być tak blisko niego. Nie teraz, gdy wciąż tak bardzo tęsknił.

\- Przestań gadać głupoty - powiedział Antonio i naraz jego głos zmiękł. - Przejmuję się tobą.

Lovino odwrócił głowę. Nie mógł wytrzymać intensywności tego spojrzenia.

\- Nie masz już po co - burknął bez przekonania. Antonio pochylił się nad nim jeszcze bardziej, tak że chłopaka owionął jego zapach.

\- Unikasz mnie - stwierdził.

\- Wcale nie.

\- To spójrz na mnie.

\- Nie chcę.

\- Proszę.

Lovino zaklął pod nosem. Jak on nienawidził tego, że tak łatwo mu ulegał! Odwrócił twarz, spoglądając na Antonia, i gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze.

W oczach Hiszpanii widać było niepohamowane pragnienie.

\- Romano... - powiedział cicho, sięgając dłońmi do jego policzków. Lovino drgnął, a przez twarz Antonia przemknął cień bólu. - Proszę...

Chłopak patrzył na niego, próbując odczytać coś w jego spojrzeniu. Po chwili znów odetchnął głęboko i zamknął oczy.

Poczuł na ustach dotknięcie ciepłych warg Antonia, delikatne, niemal dziecięce. Później przywarły do niego mocniej i poruszyły się ostrożnie, jakby sprawdzał, na jak wiele może sobie pozwolić. A Lovino wiedział, że teraz gotów był pozwolić mu na wszystko. Sapnął lekko, gdy zęby Antonia skubnęły jego górną wargę, więc rozchylił usta, pogłębiając pocałunek. Zarzucił mu ręce na szyję.

Nie czuł zupełnie chłodu ściany, do której Hiszpania go przyciskał, niemal przygniatając jego ciało swoim. Wsunął jedynie dłoń we włosy Lovina, by nie uderzał głową w kafelki, drugą obejmując jego plecy, by być jeszcze bliżej. Jęknął w usta chłopaka, gdy ten nieświadomie się o niego otarł, przywierając do niego biodrami.

\- Roma... - odezwał się Antonio, przerywając pocałunek. - Lepiej nie tutaj.

Lovino patrzył na jego usta szklistym spojrzeniem, oddychając głęboko przez rozchylone, obrzęknięte od pocałunku wargi. Wciąż obejmował go za szyję i nie odsunął się, gdy Hiszpania ucałował go w czoło.

\- Roma, wróć do mnie, proszę - powiedział cicho. Chłopak podniósł na niego wzrok.

\- Ej, Tonio, jesteś tu? - Głos Francji rozlegający się w łazience sprawił, że czar prysł. Odsunęli się od siebie zakłopotani, ale Hiszpania jeszcze chwycił Lovina za rękę.

\- Będę na ciebie czekał - wyszeptał i ucałował jego dłoń. - W tej małej kawiarni po drugiej stronie ulicy, po konferencji.

Pocałował jego dłoń raz jeszcze i wyszedł z kabiny. Zagadał coś hałaśliwie do Francisa i wyszedł z nim z łazienki, nie zdradzając obecności Lovina, który wstrząśnięty usiadł ciężko na sedesie. Dotknął puchnących warg i niemal natychmiast ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

\- O jasna cholera - wymamrotał.

Druga część konferencji była piekłem - jeśli wcześniej całym ciałem był świadom obecności Antonia, tak teraz miał wrażenie, że wszyscy zebrani im się przyglądają, jakby doskonale wiedzieli, co wydarzyło się między nimi podczas przerwy w toalecie. Po zakończeniu zebrania Hiszpania zniknął, posyłając mu na odchodnym szeroki uśmiech, co nie uszło uwadze Feliciano.

\- Dogadaliście się? - zapytał. Lovino mimowolnie spalił buraka.

\- Tak jakby.

\- To dobrze - ucieszył się młodszy Vargas. Poklepał brata po ramieniu. - Byłoby wam ciężko, gdyby tamto rozstanie zepsuło waszą znajomość. Takie rzeczy się zdarzają, a w końcu lepiej spędzić przyszłe stulecia w przyjaźni, niż gryźć się o jakieś stare sprawy, nie?

Lovino kiwnął odruchowo głową, czując jak uśmiech zamiera mu na ustach. Z mętlikiem w głowie wyszedł z budynku konferencyjnego i skierował się do maleńkiej kawiarenki po drugiej stronie ulicy.

Znów powrócił tamten strach, a wraz z nim stare wątpliwości.

Jak długo to potrwa? Co zostanie potem? Czy znów będzie sam?

Przystanął na chodniku tuż przed wejściem do kawiarni. Przez chwilę patrzył na witrynę, szukając kogoś w środku, a potem nagle się odwrócił i machnął na przejeżdżającą taksówkę.

\- Romano! - usłyszał, gdy już miał wsiadać. W otwartych drzwiach kawiarni stał Antonio. Na jego twarzy zaskoczenie powoli przeobrażało się w bolesne zrozumienie.

Lovino pokręcił głową, odpowiadając na pytanie, które nie padło. Wsiadł do taksówki i odjechał. W drodze do hotelu zaciskał dłoń na ustach, próbując powstrzymać szloch.

Popełnił straszny błąd. Prawdopodobnie popełnił go już wtedy, gdy zażądał od Antonia zakończenia ich związku. I teraz już nie mógł tego naprawić.

Następnego dnia przed konferencją podszedł do Hiszpanii.

\- Ej - zaczął niepewnie. - Możemy porozmawiać?

\- A mamy o czym? - padła głucha odpowiedź. Antonio nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Ruszył do wejścia na salę zebrań. - Chyba wczoraj wszystko zostało wyjaśnione.

\- Nic, kurna, nie zostało wyjaśnione! - Lovino chwycił go za ramię. Dopiero wtedy Hiszpania na niego popatrzył, posyłając mu puste spojrzenie. Delikatnie odczepił od siebie rękę Vargasa.

\- Proszę, nie utrudniaj mi tego - odparł zmęczonym tonem i potarł skroń. - I lepiej mnie nie dotykaj. Tak będzie lepiej dla nas obu.

Odszedł, a Lovino niemal zawył. Wszystko się rozpadło.

Od tej chwili unikali jakiegokolwiek kontaktu ze sobą: odzywali się do siebie rzadko, prawie się nie dotykali, nawet na siebie nie patrzyli. I tak na kolejnych oficjalnych spotkaniach.

I choć na widok Hiszpanii wszystko w nim krzyczało, Lovino milczał, choć jego ręce wyrywały się do niego, trzymał je przy sobie. Wiedział, że tym razem Antonio po niego nie przyjdzie.

* * *

Winda szarpnęła i nagle zatrzymała się, wyrywając sapnięcia ze ściśniętych w tłoku ciał. Na tablicy zapaliła się kontrolka informująca o przekroczeniu dopuszczalnej wagi, ale drzwi się nie otwierały.

\- Co jest? - powiedział Ameryka, naciskając przycisk otwierania. Drzwi nie drgnęły.

\- Bo musiałeś się wepchnąć, cholerny idioto! - warknął Anglia, wciśnięty pomiędzy Chiny a Japonię. - A razem z sobą wepchnąłeś nas!

Próbował zamachnąć się i przyłożyć Alfredowi z pięści, ale niechcący grzmotnął Francję. Tamten syknął i złośliwie uszczypnął Arthura w dłoń, wywołując awanturę, jeszcze bardziej zagęszczającą atmosferę w małym pomieszczeniu.

\- Gdzie pchasz te łapy!

\- To wy się wepchnęliście, jak już nie było miejsca. Trzeba było czekać na następną windę albo iść schodami!

\- To jego wina, nie moja, ja tam tylko stałem!

\- Ja nie będę wchodził po schodach w taki upał!

\- Dwanaście osób w ośmioosobowej windzie, mówi ci to coś?

\- Czy ktoś mógłby wezwać pomoc? Spóźnimy się na konferencję...

\- No przecież naciskam ten przycisk i nic, tylko się świeci...

\- Dawaj, ja to zrobię, niech no tylko sięgnę...

\- Przestań na mnie dyszeć!

\- A w dziób chcesz?

Lovino stał przyciśnięty do lustra naprzeciw drzwi do windy, czując jak metalowa poręcz wbija mu się w brzuch. Z trudem uniósł głowę do góry, próbując zaczerpnąć powietrza. Pachniało technicznym smarem, zduszonymi ciałami i znajomą aż do bólu wodą kolońską.

Hiszpania stał za nim, ściskany przez inne państwa, Lovino czuł na plecach ciepło jego ciała. Ktoś w windzie pchnął nagle, Antonio zachwiał się i podparł ramieniem o lustro nad głową Lovina, drugą ręką chwytając się poręczy tuż obok dłoni chłopaka, żeby go nie zgnieść.

\- Możecie uważać tam z tyłu? My tu prawie nie mamy miejsca - zawołał Hiszpania, wykręcając głowę. Jego oddech owionął ucho i kark Lovina, który gwałtownie nabrał powietrza.

\- Nie napieraj na mnie. Nie mam czym oddychać - odezwał się zły na siebie, że jego głos brzmiał tak słabo. Wbił spojrzenie w swoje dłonie, próbując choćby w ten sposób zwiększyć dystans pomiędzy nim a górującym nad nim Antoniem.

\- To nie kręć się, robię co mogę - odpowiedział Hiszpania tuż przy jego uchu, a Lovino zadrżał.

"Nie mów nic", rozkazał mu w myślach. "Nie odzywaj się, a najlepiej nie oddychaj. I nie ocieraj się o mnie. Kiedy otworzą te cholerne drzwi? Jest tak okropnie..."

\- Gorąco - sapnął Antonio, sięgając jedną ręką do kołnierza koszuli. Rozpiął jeden guzik i pociągnął za materiał, odsłaniając obojczyk. Lovino przełknął ślinę, czując nagłą suchość w ustach. - Ma ktoś może coś do picia?

Gdzieś przy drzwiach odezwał się Japonia. Tłum ponownie zafalował, gdy powędrowała przezeń butelka wody. Gdy dotarła do Antonia, odkręcił ją i przyłożył do warg, pijąc łapczywie. Gdy przełykał jego krtań unosiła się i gwałtownie opadała w równym, hipnotyzującym rytmie. Naraz zerknął w lustro, łapiąc spojrzenie Lovina.

\- Romano? - zapytał cicho, odrywając butelkę od ust. - Wszystko w porządku?

Lovino popatrzył na siebie i zadrżał.

Jego policzki pokrywał rumieniec, a źrenice rozszerzyły się, pożerając tęczówkę. Usta miał rozchylone i spierzchnięte, powietrze uciekało przez nie w krótkich przyspieszonych oddechach.

Ta twarz wyrażała jedno: pożądanie.

Lovino poruszył się spanikowany, że wszyscy w windzie to zobaczą, że On to zobaczył, ale ręka Antonia powstrzymała go przed ucieczką. Ponownie chwycił poręcz po jednej stronie chłopaka, a drugim ramieniem wsparł się o lustro, więżąc go między nimi. Przysunął się do jego pleców, ale go nie dotykał.

\- Spokojnie - powiedział cicho, opuszczając głowę tak nisko, że jego usta niemal muskały skórę na karku Lovina. - Zaraz... zaraz się odsunę, tylko zostań tak przez chwilę. Proszę.

Romano odetchnął głęboko i zacisnął oczy. Tak bardzo brakowało mu tego zapachu i ciepła. Jeśli oprze się o niego tylko odrobinę i odwróci twarz w jego stronę, to wtedy...

Naraz drzwi do windy rozsunęły się, ucinając kłótnie i zduszone pojękiwania ściśniętych w środku państw. Kilkoro z nich wyszło na zewnątrz, by zaczerpnąć powietrza, nie kryjąc ulgi i nie szczędząc krytyki Ameryce i jego głupim pomysłom.

Antonio powoli oderwał się od lustra i spojrzał w nie, szukając wzroku Lovina. Patrzył na niego przez chwilę, po czym uśmiechnął się niemrawo.

\- Lepiej będzie, jak pójdę schodami - powiedział cicho.

Lovino odwrócił się gwałtownie, ale Hiszpanii już nie było. Odetchnął kilkakrotnie, aby się uspokoić, i otarł pot z czoła.

\- Lovi... - usłyszał obok siebie. Feliciano patrzył na niego wymownie. Po prostu wiedział. - Nie pójdziesz za nim?

Romano posłał jeszcze jedno spojrzenie na zewnątrz, lecz drzwi do windy zasunęły się z chrzęstem.

* * *

Stał przed hotelowym pokojem Hiszpanii, który ten zajmował w czasie konferencji, zastanawiając się, co tu właściwie robi w środku parnej sierpniowej nocy, zamiast spać u siebie przy włączonej klimatyzacji. Odpowiedź była oczywista, choć głupio mu było się do niej przyznać.

Musiał wyjaśnić to, co wydarzyło się w windzie kilka godzin wcześniej. Musiał się upewnić, że tamten moment oznaczał to, co myślał. Zapukał, czując przypływ determinacji.

Drzwi uchyliły się dopiero, gdy zabębnił w nie trzeci raz. Hiszpania popatrzył na nie niego rozespany, mrużąc oczy przed jasnym światłem lamp z korytarza.

\- Romano? A co ty tu robisz? - przetarł twarz dłonią. Na jego szczęce widać było cień zarostu, a głos miał niski i zachrypnięty od snu.

Na ten widok ciało Lovina poruszyło się instynktownie: chwycił Antonia za przód t-shirta, którego miał na sobie, i wepchnął go do pokoju. Drzwi za nimi zamknęły się same.

W pokoju było ciemno i duszno. W powietrzu unosił się znajomy zapach, wymieszany z aromatem niedawno używanej pościeli. Lovino trzymał w garści materiał koszulki i podniósł spojrzenie. W ciemnościach majaczyła mu twarz Hiszpanii, na której malowało się zdumienie.

\- Hej - odezwał się, szukając tam czegoś jeszcze, jeszcze jednego uczucia, które sam odczuwał, a którego nie potrafił ubrać w słowa. Przyciągnął Antonia do siebie. - Pocałuj mnie.

Antonio zamrugał.

\- Co takiego?

\- Pocałuj mnie. Przecież chciałeś wtedy w windzie i teraz też chcesz. - Czując ukłucie strachu, gdy nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, dodał szybko. - Bo chcesz, prawda?

Hiszpania westchnął ciężko i jakby wbrew sobie uniósł ręce i dotknął nimi twarzy Lovina. Oparł się czołem o jego czoło, tak jak na lotnisku, gdy się rozstawali.

\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo chcę - wydusił z siebie w końcu.

\- To... dlaczego tego nie zrobisz? - Lovino naraz poczuł lęk, jakby Hiszpania uciekał mu z rąk. Ignorując desperację w swoim głosie, szybko wyrzucił z siebie to, co chciał mu powiedzieć od początku, a co dopiero teraz przybrało kształt słów. - Spróbujmy jeszcze raz. Ty i ja.

Puścił jego t-shirt, pozwalając dłoniom zawędrować wyżej, dotknąć ciepłej skóry na jego szyi i musnąć kosmyki włosów, by upewnić się, że wciąż przy nim jest. Naraz dłonie Antonia zatrzymały go, delikatnie chwytając za nadgarstki i odrywając od swojego ciała.

\- Nie mogę - odpowiedział, kręcąc głową. W jego głosie słychać było żal.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytał Lovino głucho.

\- Bo już więcej nie dam rady.

Głowa Lovina powoli opadła, kiedy dotarł do niego sens tych słów.

\- Chciałem dać ci czas, ale już dłużej nie mogę - mówił dalej Antonio. Ścisnął jego dłonie w swoich dłoniach. - Nie mogę "próbować". Nie chcę czekać na twój powrót, a potem patrzeć, jak odchodzisz, nie wytrzymam tego znowu. Nie jestem z kamienia.

\- Ty... - zaczął Lovino cicho, by potem naraz wrzasnąć. - Ty skończony kretynie! Dlaczego nigdy tego nie powiedziałeś?

Chwycił twarz Antonia i przyciągnął do siebie, zderzając jego usta ze swoimi w bolesnym pocałunku. Delikatnie przygryzł jego dolną wargę, pragnąć zmusić go do poddania się, lecz usta Hiszpanii były nieruchome.

\- Pocałuj mnie, do cholery - powiedział czując, że długo powstrzymywane łzy spływają teraz po jego twarzy.

Dłoń Antonia uniosła się i otarła wilgoć z jego policzka.

\- Romano... - wydusił łamiącym się głosem.

Lovino odsunął się od niego zrezygnowany.

\- Rozumiem, to była moja wina. Ale wiesz co? - podniósł na niego wzrok. - Trzeba było mnie, kurna, nigdy nie puszczać - rzucił i wybiegł z pokoju, zostawiając wstrząśniętego jego słowami Antonia.

Wyszedł przed hotel i przystanął na schodach. Niebo powoli się przejaśniało wraz z nadchodzącym świtem, choć na południu wisiały ciężkie chmury. Parna noc wkrótce miała zaowocować letnią burzą.

"I znowu przed nim uciekłem", pomyślał Lovino siadając na stopniu. "Zrobiłem krok naprzód, po raz pierwszy wyszedłem naprzeciw, a teraz...". Naraz grzmotnął się pięścią w udo.

\- Cholerny kretyn, dureń, pajac! - zawył. Dzikim ruchem obmacał kieszenie spodni w poszukiwaniu telefonu. Wybrał numer i czekał kilka dzwonków.

\- Jestem na schodach przed hotelem - powiedział, gdy tylko usłyszał dźwięk odbieranego połączenia. - Przyjdź po mnie, ten ostatni raz. Proszę. - Gdy nie usłyszał odpowiedzi, dodał czując wzbierające znowu łzy. - Jeśli nie przyjdziesz...

\- To co? - usłyszał za sobą. Odwrócił się i spojrzał w górę. Na szczycie schodów, w koszulce i bokserkach, w których spał, bez butów, stał Hiszpania, ściskając telefon w dłoni. Dyszał ciężko, jakby biegł tutaj, zamiast zjechać windą.

Lovino wstał i powoli wszedł na górę.

\- To ja przyjdę do ciebie, dupku - powiedział, stając naprzeciw mężczyzny.

Antonio roześmiał się i dotknął szyi Lovina, przesuwając palce po karku i wplatając je we włosy. Gdzieś w oddali dało się słyszeć grom.

\- A jak nigdy nie pozwolę ci odejść? - zapytał Hiszpania. Przylgnął do jego twarzy, ocierając ich nosy o siebie, przytrzymując tył jego głowy.

\- Tylko spróbuj to zrobić, to popamiętasz. Pocałujesz mnie wreszcie czy nie?

Pocałował.

Z nieba spadł deszcz, a powietrze nabrało nowego zapachu. Po raz pierwszy od wielu tygodni.

* * *

 **A/N: Repost z dA, opowiadanie powstało z okazji walentynkowego miesiąca tematycznego. Inspirowane piosenką Apothek "Waiting for the thunder".**


End file.
